


at least out loud, i won't say i'm in love.

by redundants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gay Albus Severus Potter, I Tried, M/M, Masturbation, bi scorpius malfoy, how to tag, im too innocent to put these tags, just read it okay, this is why i shouldnt be allowed to have a computer, where is your god now, wow its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundants/pseuds/redundants
Summary: Albus Potter is your normal, horomonal teenage boy.And Scorpius Malfoy just happens to be the object of his affections.





	at least out loud, i won't say i'm in love.

Albus didn't know when it started. When these feelings started.

Perhaps it was just his teenage horomones, wanting some kind of attention, or maybe it was that the sexual tension between Albus and Scorpius was becoming noticable, or maybe he was just looking for someone to love him. 

It didn't have to be Scorpius who made him feel this way. Albus didn't love Scorpius.

That's what Albus told himself over and over. But no matter how many times he scolded himself mentally, his breath still caught in his throat whenever Scorpius bounded over to him.  
And no matter how much willpower Albus had contained in his body, he couldn't push away the erection that strained out of his jeans whenever Scorpius got too close and whispered secrets in his ear, the way they did in first year.

It was so much different now. Previously, it was just secrets between friends. But now, Scorpius would lean close to him and his lips would almost press to Albus's ear, and his hot breath would muddle Albus's brain, and he wanted to scream and cry because why did it have to be Scorpius?

Why did it have to be Albus's best friend who he caught feelings for? The angelic Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, who was the dorkiest and most adorable boy Albus had ever met. He was just too good to let go. Just too good for Albus to run the risk of ruining their friendship.

So he kept silent. The only time when Albus would let himself feel these things was when Scorpius was fast asleep, or out of the dungeon. Then he would shut his eyes and block out all of the guilt that swarmed over him, and wank one out, whispering 'I love you' to the imaginary version of his best friend that he could never have.

Albus's body constantly pulled him towards Scorpius. He wanted to grab the other boy by the color of his shirt and kiss him until his lips were red and bruised. Scorpius was so pure and innocent... Albus wanted to steal away all of that innocence and keep him all to himself.

Nobody should be allowed to look at Scorpius for more than ten minutes. Only Albus should be able to do that. Nobody should be able to speak to Scorpius, let alone flirt with him. It made Albus's teeth grind together and his fists clench, a burning feeling rising in his heart with every word that anybody said to Scorpius. His Scorpius.

He had no idea, too. The beautiful boy would never know and could never know. Albus would never let him know. So every time Scorpius got too close to Albus and his lips looked just too good, he would excuse himself to the bathroom with the excuse of being sick.

Scorpius must have thought that he had gotten sick a lot.

Now, this wasn't to say that Scorpius was completely innocent, but compared to Albus he was a complete angel. Every few days, when Albus was laying in bed at night and staring up at the ceiling, he would hear the softest, sweetest moans coming from the bed close to him. And Albus's breath would hitch and his hand would move involuntarily.

Oh, how much he wished that he could be sitting on Scorpius's bed, helping him get off with his mouth. But he could never have that. So to satisfy himself during those dark hours of the night, Albus would get off as well, his soft groans and whispers of 'Scorpius' being masked by groans of another person.

You would have never thought that someone so sweet and pure and dorky could make such noises, but Albus loved them. There was nothing that could help him get off faster. Scorpius's laughter and Scorpius's moans both tied for Albus's favorite noises. And his voice. And, well... literally any noise that Scorpius could make.

In his fifth year, Albus wanked one out only once a day, sometimes less. But then Scorpius started to just look better and better to Albus's hungry eyes, and just seeing him these days sent flashes of lightning-strong emotions straight down to his dick.

Now, Albus got off at least four times a day, sometimes more. Once or more at night, once in the morning, and once during a free period whenever everybody left the dungeon and he had the space all to himself. That was what time it was right now.

Albus was laying in his bed, one hand pressing its way gently down into his jeans, beginning to undo the buckle on his belt. Scorpius, as far as Albus knew, had just gotten into the shower. He tended to take quite long showers, so with luck it would be at least half an hour before Albus had to tidy up and look composed.

Oh. Scorpius in the shower. That was a new thought that he could add to the bank of wanking material in the back of his head. God. His hair would be so slicked back and he would be naked and... Albus shook his mind clear of that. If he kept thinking like that, his wank would be over in seconds. He wanted it to last longer, to extract every bit of pleasure from the sensation so he would be okay interacting with Scorpius later without too much of an erection.

"Ah." Albus huffed, his lips pressed tightly together so he wouldn't make too much noise. Albus managed to undo his belt buckle and pull down his jeans, lightly palming himself through his jeans for a few moments. A small whimper echoed through the room.

Albus threw a hand over his mouth, cursing himself mentally. He couldn't make too much noise. God, he really needed to stop this. All he was going to do was get hurt, but these feelings had been going on for two years. The chances of them disappearing were just as likely as Scorpius was to return the feelings.

Bitterness swirled in the pit of his stomach, but it just made his erection grow more prominent at the thought of Scorpius returning the feelings. He muttered a swear, tugging his boxers down to his knees and exhaling shortly. Albus brushed his fingers gently over the head of his cock and shivered, toes curling slightly.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. The name repeated endlessly in his head, scenes accompanying the words to help him finish his literal task at hand before Scorpius got out of the shower and saw his friend wanking off to just mere thoughts of him. Scorpius would think he was such a loser.

Was it really so much to ask to just be able to ride Scorpius once? To lean forward and kiss him so harshly until the only thing that Scorpius could remember would be 'Albus', and the only thing that he could say would be 'Albus'? The boy clamped his palm around his cock and started to stroke himself up and down, throwing his head back lightly.

The background noise of the water pouring down in the shower stopped, and Albus's blood froze over with dread. Scorpius couldn't have been finished in the shower already, could he? And Albus had thought that he had been so smart for planning out his wanking time perfectly.

Clearly, he hadn't been. The bathroom door was flung open and Albus quickly pulled the covers of his bed over his naked body, hiding everything except for the top of his chest and his head. Scorpius bounded out of the bathroom... and he was just wearing a towel, wrapped loosely around his waist. It drooped down, and Albus could almost see under it.

He needed to touch himself so badly, but he couldn't. Stars were starting to flash behind his eyes, and he shook his head clear of the thoughts to respond to the "Hi, Albus!" that was cheerfully thrown at him from across the room.

"H-hi, Scorp." Albus squeaked, his legs spreading involuntarily at hearing his name. He wanted him so badly, it should be illegal. Albus just wanted Scorpius inside him. Why did that have to be so difficult? He forced the vision out of his head. "I thought you were showering for longer?"

Scorpius shook his head, still smiling, oblivious to the crisis that was raging in the bed near him. He took a few steps towards Albus's bed. "I didn't want to take up too much of my free period. I still need to study for that History of Magic end of year test." Scorpius explained, sitting on the end of Albus's bed.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Please, please fuck me. Please. I need you, Scorp._

"Hah..." the sound of Scorpius's voice sent waves down straight to his dick, which twitched. "Yeah. That makes sense." Albus replied weakly, his body desperately urging him to buck his hips towards Scorpius and beg for him to fuck him. _Please. Please. Go away or fuck me. You're killing me._

Scorpius tilted his head, seemingly concerned at the nervous tone in Albus's voice. He was usually so confident, and it concerned the blonde haired boy to see his friend like this. "Albus, are you okay? What's going on?"

"I-I'm okay!" Albus's hand managed to sneak its way down to his cock and give it a quick pump, causing Albus's voice to stutter and an embarassingly loud pant escaping his lips. This was terrifying, to be getting off while his friend was right there, but it also turned him on. Too much.

Albus was sure that he'd die of arousal soon, but there was nothing he could do about it. Scorpius's towel was beginning to slide down, almost revealing his dick. Scorpius looked worried. "Albus, are you sure that you're okay? You should probably skip class if you're feeling sick."

His name. Why did Albus's name coming out of Scorpius's mouth have to be so arousing? "Ah!" Albus let out a gasp, but he quickly exhaled. "No, Scorpius, I'm fine. Really." _What a liar._ Albus's hand continued to pump his cock desperately.

"Albus." Scorpius said warningly, telling Albus that he meant business and he wanted to hear what was paining him so he could help. It was one of the things that Albus loved about Scorpius, but he couldn't handle that right now. He couldn't handle his name in that demanding way.

Albus's legs spread even more, as if he could telekinetically will Scorpius to come closer to him and fuck him. Albus's name on Scorpius's lips was the breaking point of his willpower. His wrist twisted on his cock and he let out a loud whimper. "S-scorp... please..." he whispered, his face bright pink and his vision blurry with lust.

Scorpius's eyes widened. He crawled closer to Albus, his towel sliding down his hips and falling down to his ankles. He didn't even seem to notice the towel exposing his body, but Albus did. His breathing became even heavier and he let out a pitiful whine. Albus's hand moved desperately on his cock, though he was reluctant to let himself finish. He wanted this to last.

"Albus, what's going on...?" Scorpius asked him nervously, but it was clear by the look in his eyes that he knew perfectly well. Albus bucked his hips and stared him in the face, letting out a soft moan as his wrist twisted in the perfect direction. Scorpius huffed at Albus's lack of response and pulled the covers down.

"Albus... you could have just asked..." Scorpius seemed especially nervous now, a small stutter in his voice as he crawled closer to him, so he was sitting in between Albus's legs. Scorpius reached his hand out and pushed Albus's hand away from his cock, wrapping his long fingers around it.

The dark haired boy gasped and leaned forward, unable to take it that Scorpius's lips were just so damn pretty and they weren't on his yet. Albus slammed his lips into Scorpius's, grinding his cock up into Scorpius's palm. He forced his tongue into his best friend's mouth - could he even call Scorpius his best friend anymore? Were they something more?

His mind was too blurry to think, too muddled to think. He tickled Scorpius's teeth with his tongue, and Scorpius was kissing back _oh my god._ Albus cried out as Scorpius gave several harsh pumps to Albus's cock with those beautiful calloused hands, and he came heavily, collapsing forward onto Scorpius. "Hah... Scorp..."

Scorpius clearly had an erection too, but he managed to maintain his composure and backed away from the cum-covered Albus, politely starting to rewrap his towel around his waist. Albus felt tears well up in his eyes and he reached out a hand to try and pull Scorpius back. "No." he murmured with conviction.

The blonde haired boy glanced back at him, surprised. He dropped the towel, taking his place back between Albus's legs. "I'm so sorry." Albus breathed, but Scorpius shut him up relatively quickly with a kiss. Albus had already came just a moment ago, but his body didn't seem to care and he tensed up, throwing himself back onto Scorpius.

Albus kissed Scorpius passionately, sliding onto his lap and grinding against Scorpius's erection, eliciting a beautiful gasp from the other boy. It was the most amazing sound Albus had ever heard, and he wanted to hear it constantly. 

The most surprising part of all of this to Albus was that it was him who had made Scorpius make that noise. Albus had turned Scorpius on enough. Albus was attractive to him and Albus had kissed him and holy shit, Scorpius had kissed back. And here Scorpius was, not even minding that Albus was very unclassily humping his leg.

It was clear that Scorpius was twitching with excitement, but his face was still flushed and anxious. He let out a small moan as Albus grinded his hips down into Scorpius's. If enough went well, he might able to make his fantasy come true.

Scorpius gave a shy smile, but he shook his head nervously. "Albus... I-I don't have any of the s-stuff." How was Scorpius managing to be too flustered and polite to say the words when here Albus was, already sinfully imagining everything that they would be able to do.

"Scorp." Albus near-growled, staring him directly in the face. "Does it look like I care? I want you inside of me, and I want it right fucking now. I have some lube in my dresser." 

Albus grinned wolfishly at the response from Scorpius; he clearly wasn't going to be able to keep up this for long, trying to push Albus away and fight the urges. He grabbed his wand and muttered a silencing charm, placing his wand on the floor as he shuffled around in Albus's drawer, before locating a bottle of lube.

Scorpius glanced anxiously at Albus, but he nodded his enthusiastic consent and Scorpius quickly opened the bottle, fumbling with the cap for a moment before pouring some of the liquid over his hands and rubbing them together, sliding his hands gently over his cock to coat it.

Albus watched, entranced, his head swirling. Was this really happening? "Albus... this is going to hurt..." Scorpius whispered, still innocently unsure of what was going to happen. 

Albus didn't care. "Scorp. I've waited for this for two years. I'm actually going to die if you don't do this." he hissed through his teeth as Scorpius pressed a single finger into Albus's ass. He started to remove it at seeing the small amount of pain in his eyes, but Albus glared at him and he pressed it back in, starting to force a second finger in there.

"Two years? Really?" Scorpius whispered, inserting a third finger and beginning to slowly move them. The pain in Albus's eyes disappeared almost instantly, to be replaced with pleasure and desperate need. Albus tried to grind his ass against Scorpius's fingers, attempting to extract as much of the feeling as possible.

"Two whole years. That's how long I've wanted you." Albus's voice trembled, his legs shaking. Yet he didn't move his eyes from Scorpius's grey ones, determined to keep eye contact. "Scorp... do you want this like I do?" Albus gasped as Scorpius's fingers hit the right spot.

Scorpius grinned a little at the reaction and begun to thrust his fingers against Albus's prostate, causing wails of pleasure and loud moans to escape his lips. "God, Albus. You're so perfect. I'm so obsessed with you. I want this so badly." he whispered, and Albus's eyes lit up. "It takes everything I have to keep myself from jumping you whenever you get close to me."

"Scorp! I can't- I can't take this anymore. Just please fuck me." Albus whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. This kiss was gentle, but just as full of desire as all their other ones had been. Scorpius responded to the kiss eagerly and gently lined up with him, pressing his cock into Albus.

 _Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. It's really happening._ Albus didn't breathe for a moment as he was pressed into, collapsing into Scorpius. _This is real. He's in front of me. He wants me._ Albus felt tears streak down his cheeks, a mixture of pleasure and sharp pain shooting through his body. He could barely move.

Scorpius let out a hearty moan, the kiss growing rougher. Scorpius looked like he was ready to pull back, but Albus stopped him, his hips shaking and his cock twitching madly. Before Scorpius could question him, Albus raised his hips and slammed them down onto Scorpius's.

He cried out, tears streaking down his face at a faster rate now. Albus raised back up again, keeping his eyes locked on Scorpius's to see the other boy's face scrunching up in deep pleasure, his body twitching. Albus was quite impressed with Scorpius's resolve; he could only imagine how hard it must be to just let Albus take the lead.

Albus slid back down to the base of Scorpius's cock once more, a loud moan escaping his lips. For once, Scorpius had no anxiety on his face. No nervousness. It was perfectly relaxed, and his grey eyes were beautifully glazed over. Albus loved him more than ever.

Albus got into a rhythm relatively quickly, his first moves being extremely awkward but soon falling into a quick pace, his hips crashing down onto Scorpius's faster than the latter boy could yelp and moan in response. "A-Albus... I'm going to..." Scorpius whispered, his lips pressing softly onto Albus's for the last time before coming. 

Scorpius came, pulling out of Albus at the last second. "Albus... I love you." Scorpius whispered. That was what set Albus over the edge. His hips convulsed as he came, his breath hitching and his face pressing into Scorpius's neck as his high started to die off.

"I love you too." he murmured breathlessly, his head collapsing down onto the pillow and his eyes shutting almost instantly.  
\---  
When Albus woke up, his entire body ached. For a moment, he didn't know why, before glancing over to the side and seeing Scorpius curled up next to him, his arms tightly wrapped around Albus's waist as the two of them cuddled together.

The first thing that came to Albus's mind was that the Slytherins were going to start coming back soon. He was sure that they had missed most of their afternoon classes, so the last class was going to end soon and their moment would be over.

But Albus wasn't nervous. Not at all. Sure, someone would notice Scorpius sleeping naked next to Albus, but he didn't mind. Yes, he had snogged and slept with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, and he was planning to do it again as soon as he could.

Albus snuggled up closer into Scorpius's arms.

All was well.

He fell asleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for sticking with me through this oneshot !!  
> if you guys want me to write more scorbus drop a comment ^^


End file.
